Help me forget him Kibahina love story
by Emi Inuzuka
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are over and she is crushed she ask Kiba for help forgetting him its gonna get graphic...
1. Chapter 1

Help me forget him

Chapter 1: the offer

[Kiba's pov]

I heard that Hinata and Naruto borke up a week ago.....Finally after all he put her through by knocking her up and then he cheated on her with Sakura even after all that she still went back to hmi for a week till he dumped her on Rin's birthday. Rin is their daughter now all that is left of her is this broken hearted girl that never left the hyuuga complex unless it was to train she didnet go on missons anymore she said Rin needed her when she knew that Neji would watch Rin. Akamaru and I were out for a walk when I smelt somthing kinda like dirty diaper and Hinata.....I saw this little girl run by with blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto..... It was Rin. She was running aroung by her self, I scoopped her up and put her on Akamaru's back were she seemed content as we took her home i was thinking about Hinata _" how could she not know Rin was out by herself?"_ I knocked on the door and Haishi, Hinata's father answerd.

"Yes?"

" I found her by Naruto's" i handed him the baby who was now asleep as i was turning to leave when he out his hand on my shoulder " thank you for bringing my granddaughter home can you try to cheer up Hinata?" " I Can try" he let me in and i walked upstairs to her room I knew where it was for resons the she would never know she was sitting on her bed crying a book in her lap " Hinata-chan?" she didnt look up I sat down on her bed beside her and she looked at me her eyes were red and puffy and still full of tears. " Hinata-chan whats wrong?" she just shoved the book in my lap and I begain to read:

_May 4_

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss him and he dosent see it he's to busy with Sakura what will i tell Rin? She misses him she calls for him all the time, Will I ever forget Naruto? I cant look at my baby and not see him she has his hair and eyes she even has his goofy way of making a fool of her self. I want to stop hurting Will somdoby help me forget him?_

_-__Hinata_

She wanhted to forget him? "Hinata why? he is Rin's father" " becuase it hurts too much please help me forget him him Kiba Please!" she gave me the look and I caved "ok" she was my best friend how could i say no? excpeslly cause i loved her I Always would too even if she dosent see it.

[Hinata's Pov]

I didnt want Kiba to see me cry none the less ask his help to forget that jackass who hurt me but I had no choice I had to forget him and stop crying over him for my sake and Rin's. I knew if anyone could help it wa Kiba he was there for me during my pregancy and in the hospital when Naruto wasent....

_[Flashback]_

_"WERE IS HE NEJI!!" _

_" I dont know but Kiba is here... I can send him"_

_I nodded in to much pain to protest and Kiba walked in and took my hand he didnt flinch or cry out as i gripped his hand._

_" your doing good Hinata-chan" his words kept me going they were comforting.... I foucsed on his words and heard my baby's crys_

_[End flashback]_

I went down stairs to take care of Rin and Kiba left after he waved good bye probly to finish his walk with Akamaru. The day dragged on with more crying and Rin calling for him...when Rin was in bed i went to my room and read an old entry in my diary:

_June 4 _

_I finally got Naruto-kun I'm so happy! although Kiba says I'm making a mistake._

_-__Hinata_

I had to know Kiba's answer so I texted him and 45 mins later he texted back "Yeah I'll help you" he was willing to help me forget Naruto that name ripped through me like a livewire and I felt the tears again.... _" No I wont cry I have to be strong for me and Rin"_ I wrote another entry to take my mind off Naruto

_May 5 _

_I asked Kiba for help and he agreed but I feel like Kiba wants more like he wants to be my Knight in shining amor..... I think he loves me. I feel diffrent around him fluttery kinda....can i love him too?_

_-__ Hinata_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Help me forget him **_

_**Chapter 2 : Ice cream and Butterflies**_

_**By:DarkJuggaletteKarebear**_

_**[Kiba's Pov] **_

I wish that I could kill Naruto for what he did to Hinata but I really didnt want to go to prison for murder, What a douche though to leave her like that with a baby even if she was a good mom. I gatherd my money and got dressesd for the day , I had a plan I was gonna take Rin and Hinata out for Icecream and then to the park for a bit they needed to grt outta the house for a bit excpelly Hinata some fresh air would do her some good she was looking even paler than usaul. Down stairs my sister was making dog mush for her dogs, I could smell the canned dog food we used It smelt like shit never could understand how dogs could eat it. " bye Hana" I said as Ieft she merly gurnted at me I made my way to the Hyuga complex, I heard histeyical giggling and opend the gate to see a little girl in a pink dress her blonde curls pulled into pigtails her blue eyes full of life foucused on the object in front of her a light blue butterfly, She runs past unaware of my presence till the butterfly lands on my finger and then she stops and stares at me as if she was asking waht it was so I awnserd her " Its a butterfly Rin" she giggled and ran off to find someone to play with her, I knocked on the door and Neji Ansewred it looking rather pissy " She's in her room" he grumbled which to any normal person would have been un audialbe but I heard him as clear as day becuase of my acute hearing " Go to bed Neji" I said walking past " Can't Gotta watch Rin" He said with a yawn I just shook my head and walked down the hall to Hinata's room I didnt bother to knock as I knew where i'd find her curled up in her bed crying " Hey Kiba-kun" she said her voice was horase form crying "Hinata this is bullshit get up and do somthing instead of cry" I Said. My words cut her deep and I knew I had hurt her, It was a Inuzuka curse to be blunt and brutally honest at times. " Hinata that was harsh and I'm sorry but Neji can't raise Rin for you she needs her mother and you can't be a mother form your bed so get up and get dressed I'm taking you and the baby somewere" She nodded and got outta bed her clothes hung limply off her body. She was starving her self now? _" just great Hinata that's gonna be fun to tell your daughter later on, Jeez Rin I'm sorry your mommy staverd herself to death"_ I Sighed and left so she could get dressed, down stairs I heard Neji playing with Rin "WEEE PIDDY BACK UNTL NEDI" " dont you ever get tired kid?" poor Neji sounded burnt out on piggy back just as I felt sorry for Neji Hinata came out she was dressed in a white tshirt and red capris " ready?" I asked she nodded and we went down stairs " Yo Neji I'm reliving you of your duties as much abused nanny" I said flashing him a grin he sighed and handed Rin to Hinata. Rin was estaic to see her mom " Mommy!" she squeeld. we left and I lead her to the park were we let Rin play " So why were you crying Hinata?" I asked " Naruto I called him and begged him to take me back he wouldent" I rolled my eyes i should have known " Of course not Hinata he's moved on it time you did too You cant keep wating for him to back when he's not gonna come back" I cut to deep again and she started to cry... damn my brutal nature, I had to make it up to her so I went to the Icecream stand and oreadrd one chocalte and two vanillas. I gave Rin a vanilla and Hinata the choclate she didnt eat she just stared at the ground " Hinata I'm sorry but you can't wait for him anymore its killing you" She sobbed and begain to eat her ice cream watching her little girl run around chasing Akamaru.

_**[Hinata's Pov]**_

What Kiba said hurt a lot and I couldent help but cry, he was right though I cant wait for Naruto anymore it was killing me and Rin needed me I wasent much of a mother in bed and Neji couldent raise my baby for me but I hurt so much to want get outta bed I was wating for death in a way maybe it would end my suffering and make me forget him that asshole who ripped my heart out, who told me that he loved me the left me cuase I wasent as tight as Sakura, knocked me up at 17 and then left me with a baby. I felt the tears again as those thoughts ran trew my head It was my fault he left , my fault that Rin would grow up without her dad I was drying tears when Rin came up to me and Kiba on her tiny little finger was a bright blue butterfly " Mommy, Butterfly" she said and I smiled that was the highlight of my day now to hear her say that, she played with Akamaru then Kiba while I watched, for dinner Kiba took us to get some bbq were we saw chouji who was stuffing his face and that was room for Rin to say "eeww mommy" as Chouji inheald his food that little girl made me laugh I was gonna make this work for her one way or another, After dinner it was time for Kiba to go home and feed Akamaru so that left me to bathe Rin and put her to bed. I was tucking her in whe she asked me somthing that ripped out my heart " Mommy Kiba my daddy?" " no baby Kiba's not your daddy but he's nice right?" she nodded and yawned " Akamawu too" I smiled and kissed her good night then went to my room to write in my dairy

_" dear Dairy,_

_today Kiba took me and Rin out to icecream and Rin said butterfly she adors Kiba_

_-Hinata"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Help me forget him**_

_**Chapter 3 : Comfort**_

_**by:DarkJuggaletteKarebear**_

_**[Hinata's Pov]**_

I woke up at 7 am to cook breakfast for Rin who was still asleep she looked so cute she was lying on her stomach her butt in the air, her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open, her blonde hair was spraled out everywere around her, I crept out of the room and was greeted by Father who looked suprised to see me up and outta bed for once, " Good morning Hinata"

he said the suprise was evident in his voice " Morning Father"

I replyed with a smile as I went down stairs. Once in the kitchen I began to look through my mother's cookbook for somthing to make Rin and the family for breakfast I stumbled upon pancakes with strawberry syurp, Rin was gonna be a sticky mess but she would enjoy them, she loved Strawberries they were one of her favorite fruits. I got to work on cutting up the strawberries to boil them down to make the syurp which was were my sister Hanabi caught me as she was getting ready to make a bowl of cearal. Hanabi's eyes got wide as she watched me dump the now fresh cut berries in to a sauce pan she put a hand to my head

"Hinata you feeling ok?"

" yes Hanabi"

she looked at me like I was crazy and left the room once I had tha batter made i began to make the Pancakes when I heard the pitter patter of little feet Rin was awake. she came in to the kitchen and saw me

"What doing mommy?" she asked

" making breakfast" I replyes with a smile

" Making bwekfest?" she asked once some of the pancakes were cool I gave her some with the suyrp and she went to town, After breakfast Rin and I took a shower and went to see Kiba suprise him for once I took some of the left over pancakes and syurp and put them on a plate. I knocked on his door and his mom answerd

" Hello Hinata he's in his room probaly gettin dressed" I nodded and took Rin up the stairs and we knocked on Kiba's door he answerd he was in a pair of tan cargo cut offs and he was shirtless

_" Damn I forgot how good his body was"_ I thought to my self hoping I didnt have a nose bleed cuase that would never come out of the white cami i was wearing and Kiba would never let me live it down ethier

" Kiba" Rin yelled tackling him making him laugh

" Good morning to you to Rin" he said sitting up

" Kiba Momma made you bweakfast"

" she did?" he looked supreised for a second but took the plate regardless. Once Kiba had ate and he was compltly dressed we went out in his yard and let Rin play with the other dogs and Akamaru. I was still depressed but Kiba seemed to be healing my heart and the hurt that I felt becuase Naruto left me was fading slowly maybe one day I could be whole and give my heart to someone again.

_**[Kiba's Pov]**_

She was better still complety absorbed in her own self pitty but I had made some progress she was being a mother now and not putting her child off on someone else, She smelled like Hinata again too the smell of lavender was promnet again the smell I loved tickeld my nose once again just like old times before her heart was ripped out, I would never understand there relationship and I knew it but at least I could help her forget and maybe one day save her from another abusive relationship,I would treat her right like the woman she was. I looked over at Rin she was so innocent she didnt know what went on between her parents just that she loved them and she never saw Naruto she ignored her like she didnt exciset in his world he saw Sakura and only Sakura which was what he wanted in the first place. Rin was the outcome and he probly saw her as a fuck up not a blessing like I did, Even though Rin was not my daughter I loved her like she was, She needed a dad and I was willing to be that If Hinata would let me but that was porbly just me dreaming cuase Hinata was just my friend she did'nt love me like I loved her, Like I always have and never had the guts to tell her. I did'nt want to rush her right now though not while she was trying to heal from being thrown away so I would wait for the right momment to tell her how I felt. I got up and went to chase Rin with the dogs while Hinata smiled and once just once I saw her smile that beautiful smile that she hid these days I couldent help but smile which distrcated me and once again I got tackled but not just by Rin but all 250lbs of Akamaru, who seemed rather proud of himself " All Right you big lug get off" I snaped Which made Rin's gourges blue eyes well up with tears. " not you Rin your not a big lug"

" I not?"

" no sweetie Akamaru is he's fat" that pissed him off he scoffed at me and walked off

"Akamawu fat?"

"yeah" I dried her tears and she jumped up to go annoy Akamaru again who was glaring at me like I insulted him wait I did oops, He'll get over it ecpseely if I gave him scraps in his dog food later. Hinata was watching me the whole time her eyes were soft and she looked like she wanted to cry _" now what?"_ I thought. I sat down and put an arm around her "You ok?"  
"yeah just what you did?"

"Huh?"  
" with Rin you were so caring"

" she needed comfort just like you do Hinata".

_**[Hinata's Pov]**_

I needed comfort? yeah he was probly right I did comfort these days, the day went by faster than i excpected and once again I was putting Rin to bed and I was sitting in my room the quite hum of my stero playing Broken by seether feat. Amiee lee I almost felt like It was Kiba singing to me and me singing back to him If that made any sense probly not, my brain was all sorts of mixed up these days I loved Naruto but he didnt love me and Kiba was so caring but yet so blunt he often made me cry which always m,ade up for, he was good with Rin and she adored him, god my brain was fucked up I looked over at the sleeping toddler and it hit me she thought Kiba was her dad cause he was there for her, he cmoforted her when she misunderstood him she loved him.

_" Aug. 17_

_Dear Diary, _

_I had another day with Kiba and yet again I feel all fluttery around him I can't figure this out and Rin loves him I'm so confused. Today Kiba said I needed comfort I geuss I kinda do need... Comfort. to be loved _

_- Hinata_


End file.
